S.C. Ruffey
* Toad Stands By |last_appearance= * Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * Toad Stands By |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=S.C. Ruffey |nicknames=Scruffey and 'Special Carriage' Ruffey |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation= * The Little Western * North Western Railway |basis=7-Plank Open Wagon |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Ballast wagon |wheels=4w |year_scrapped=1968 |railway=North Western Railway |company=S.C. Ruffey & Co. Ballast Contractors }} S.C. Ruffey (affectionately known as "Scruffey") is a privately owned ballast truck and the ring-leader of the Troublesome Trucks. Biography ''The Railway Series S.C Ruffey was a private owner wagon, and like many such wagons was not kept in the best state of maintenance. When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S.C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S.C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S.C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S.C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline." After receiving his comeuppance, S.C. Ruffey's remains were scrapped. After the incident Oliver became well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. Thomas & Friends S.C. Ruffey reprises his role from the Railway Series, however, after his incident with Oliver, he was rebuilt and wisely did not disclose the real reason for his damage. The Official Website stated that S.C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also stated that he still works in Oliver's yard, and that, prior his incident, he helped push Oliver down the turntable well. Technical Details Basis S.C. Ruffey is based on a 7-plank open wagon. Livery S.C. Ruffey is painted dark brown with the words "S.C. RUFFEY & Co. BALLAST CONTRACTORS TIDMOUTH SODOR" painted on his sides in white lettering. In the television series, he was shown as being very rusty and worn out prior to his rebuild. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Toad Stands By Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (mentioned) * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines (mentioned) |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 4 - Toad Stands By * Season 5 - Horrid Lorry (deleted scene cameo) Music Videos * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover and Troublesome Trucks S.C. Ruffey's face mask also appears on a few standard trucks in the fifth season episodes, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles and Oliver's Find. |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * According to Spencer in a magazine story, S.C. stands for 'Special Carriage.' * Some TrackMaster toys of Duck were seen with a plain grey truck with a brown-orange chassis. This seems to represent S.C. Ruffey, but it may also have been a prototype. * S.C. Ruffey was made out of a modified Tenmille vaccuformed gauge 1 7-plank open wagon. * Capsule Plarail has produced S.C. Ruffey so he can be either fully intact or split apart like in "Toad Stands By". * The Bluebell Railway owns a Southern Railway 5-plank wagon that is currently disguised as S.C. Ruffey. Merchandise * ERTL (regular and Christmas editions; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (3 versions, two discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Tomix * Wood (with Ryan) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Puka-Q (discontinued) * IR Thomas (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) de:S.C. Ruffey es:S.C. Ruffey he:S.C. ראפי ja:スクラフィー pl:Szmerek zh:坏心眼 Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:The Little Western Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters